


Chasing Our Dreams Together

by MidnightSummerDreamMistery



Category: Chuang2021
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSummerDreamMistery/pseuds/MidnightSummerDreamMistery
Summary: Rikimaru and Santa decided to participate in Chinese idol variety show Chuang2021. Both already somewhat famous, both excellent in what they're doing, best friends and band-mates will have their greatest challenge so far: their feelings.
Relationships: Rikimaru/Santa, Santa/Rikimaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Chasing Our Dreams Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started watching Chuang2021 and of course was drawn into hell with Rikimaru and Santa. I love them and their friendship so much, they are both gorgeous, talented and hard-working and they deserve all the best.
> 
> It's important to say that I don't ship them. I don't presume to know anything about their personal lives, their sexuality or relationship status. This work is purely fiction, my own personal fantasy that I wish to share with those who feel like me. Don't mix fantasy and reality, please. 
> 
> Anyway, English is not my native and tbh I am a bit rusty in this, but I hope you can enjoy it.

Ch. 1 – Rikimaru’s POV

Rikimaru’s heart was beating wildly. He was so scared; his hands were shaking, and he was fruitlessly trying to restrain himself from panicking. Santa was lying on the floor, weak and pale, barely breathing. He never saw something like this happen to Santa before. Santa was strong, all muscles and strong will, he rarely got sick and never fainted.

He was kneeling next to Santa’s immovable body, trying not to get in a way of the medic and few people from the production that gathered to help Santa. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks and as much as he tried, but he didn’t really care. All his focus was on Santa, barely noticing anyone else around them. When Santa laid down because he didn’t feel well, production team announced break and all the participants scattered around, but to Rikimaru it was all in haze. He ran to Santa and kneeled next to him, holding his hand, trying to give him strength.

Medic checked Santa, gave him water and some medicine to drink, and then he said that Santa is going to be fine. He was probably just exhausted due to whole day of filming, probably didn’t eat much and was forcing himself too much while he performed. Santa slowly came to himself and Rikimaru felt his hand tighten against his own. Santa’s eyes opened and searched for searched for Rikimaru’s immediately and only when their eyes met, he calmed down completely. There was a silent understanding between them, and they both started slowly to breathe again.

Rikimaru helped Santa to get up and took him to bathroom. He was holding his hand the whole time, providing help and support. The other guys that met them on the way were all asking Santa if he was feeling better and if they can help with something. They’d both just smile and thanks and proceed. Some apologized for asking Santa to perform more when it was clear that they all have been tired and exhausted. They both just shaked their heads and told them it wasn’t their fault.

Only when they reached the bathroom, Rikimaru let Santa’s hand go. Santa washed his face and neck. When he stood up again, he smiled looking at Rikimaru in the mirror and said:  
\- I am fine, don’t worry.  
\- Who’s worried? Idiot. – Rikimaru returned quickly while twisting his necklace and playing with it nervously with his fingers. Santa’s smiled sheepishly.  
\- I overdid it a bit, didn’t I? Sorry…  
\- There’s nothing to apologize for really… At least not to me. You know who you should apologize to.  
Santa stopped smiling and said:  
\- Yes, you are right. I know and I will. I am feeling fine now, we should go back.

Rikimaru mumbled agreement and they slowly went back. While he was walking behind Santa’s wide back, Rikimaru realized that his breathing has finally gone back to normal. He’ll never admit it, but he was scared out of his mind. What if something serious happened? He’d never forgive himself. Santa was strong, but he was also young and reckless and Rikimaru has to be more responsible and take better care of him. Especially now when they are in the foreign country.

Rikimaru met Santa two years ago while they both worked on the same project. He was the main choreographer for the music video of the popular singer Taemin, and Santa was one of the back-up dancers. Rikimaru was honestly amazed by Santa’s ability and, while he saw many dancers during his dancer and choreographer career, none was like Santa. The boy was not only super talented, but crazy strict toward himself and hardworking, it was like there was nothing he couldn’t do. They got along immediately, Rikimaru giving different challenges to Santa and Santa happily fulfilling them.

After that project they remained in contact and got event closer, bonding over anime, capoeira and Brazilian culture, movies and music interests in general. Their friendship grew and soon they became inseparable. When the opportunity presented, they both decided to become a part of the fresh new band called “WARPS-UP” and unconsciously they started to plan their careers and future together.

So, again, when opportunity arose, they decided to apply for Chuang2021 together. It seemed like a good idea at the time, it would give them and their band some new exposure, they would learn some new skills and it seemed like a good possibility. Silently it was understood that if one of them wasn’t accepted, neither would go. But they both got accepted and their new adventure could started.

Which is exactly when Rikimaru’s troubles intensified as well.

Now, Rikimaru was aware of his admiration and adoration of Santa, afterall that was how they got close in the first place. However, he reluctantly had to admit to himself that his admiration for his best friend goes just a little bit beyond recognition of his undeniable skills. He tried telling himself that even the fact that he admires Santa’s wide shoulders, strong neck and arms, perfect packs and long legs, beautiful eyes and wide smile, is just him being very objective about it. Afterall, Santa was objectively very good-looking man, so there was nothing wrong in admitting that. However, the attraction he felt each time they had to share a room and sometimes even a bed while working on the same projects, especially since they were in the same band, was a little bit more than just a friendly affection and he was painfully aware of that. Every time Santa was a little too close, touching him a little too much, and poor Rikimaru's heart beat a little faster, his cheeks got a little redder and his palms would start to sweat. 

So, yeah, he was aware of what was happening to him. He wasn’t young, nor naïve not to notice. However, he couldn’t really do anything about it. Santa was not only his best friend, he was also his band mate, someone he shared his career goals with, and he couldn’t risk destroying it all. Also, Santa seemed completely disinterested in anything romantically or sexually wise. He was dedicated worker, practicing dancing and singing enthusiastically and constantly and when he wasn’t doing that he’d play drums or capoeira, or practice kick-box, and only sometimes he would actually take a break he would watch some anime or play some game with Rikimaru, or they’d make plans for their future band and talk about songs and choreographies and stuff. But never, not once, did Santa mentioned anything romantically. Rikimaru wasn’t event sure if Santa had a crush before. So, he assumed that Santa wasn’t particularly interested in such things and decided to keep his feelings in check and to keep them in.

Which was proving particularly hard in Chuang dormitory.

He insisted that they shouldn’t take two-bed room over the excuse of them needing to learn Chinese language and socialize with other trainees a bit. Luckily for him, Santa being the social butterfly that he is, accepted immediately. Still, when they entered the dormitories and started to look for a room, Santa grabbed his hand and started running pulling Rikimaru with him. Rikimaru’s heart was beating too loudly and his palms started to sweat, he laughed and tried to be as careless as possible, but suddenly he become way too aware of all the people and cameras all around them and way too self-conscious about it, so he pulled his hand away as soon as he could. But then within seconds, he lost Santa!

Cursing silently under his breath he ran around calling Santa and trying to find him. He thought he made an utter fool out of himself, but luckily other trainees had mercy on him and found him to tell him that Santa was already in one of the rooms calling for him. He ran towards the room quickly and found Santa there, saving two double-decker beds for the two of them. Relived he came to Santa and all he wanted is to pull him into a hug, but he managed to stop himself before it was too late. So he just put his backpack on the floor and turned around to take a look at the room.

The room 405 was decent four-beds room, with closet space over the wall next to the door, and desks for each of them across the beds, lined up along the longer wall. It didn’t have too much space, but then again, they didn’t need more for changing their clothes and sleeping. Rikimaru was glad that Santa picked this room and he smiled to him.

They did a quick rock-paper-scissors for the bed and Rikimaru choose paper (as always) and lost (as always), so Santa picked the upper bed. Rikimaru didn’t mind since he would pick lower bed anyway, but rock-paper-scissors was an obligatory ritual among them. Soon their roommates came and they introduced each other. Both Chinese boys, AK and Yu Yang. They managed to reach an agreement about using the room easily. But than again, both Rikimaru and Santa were easy to get along.

The first day they had a tour of the place and all the boys were impressed by the size and the amount of different rooms and space left for practice and socializing. They ate together with their roommates and met some other boys as well. They realized that there have been more trainees from Japan so they greeted them all, talking happily and then they got introduced to other trainees from Thailand and Russia. Majority seemed very nice and friendly and they tried to communicate in all available languages and all available means. It was fun and cheerful, and Rikimaru stated to feel good about the whole thing.

However, when evening came they decided to take turns for showering according to rooms in order to avoid lines and waiting. Which meant showering together with Santa. Rikimaru pointedly avoided looking anywhere in particular while taking a very quick shower, and he made special effort not to stare at Santa’s naked body under the water, covered in bath bubbles from his shower cream. His efforts have been stubbornly ruined by their roommates who openly admired Santa’s body form and commented on it loudly.  
\- Riki, Riki, was he always looking like this? Aren’t you jealous? – AK said laughing.  
\- Ridicules, why would he be jealous when he’s hot himself. – Yu Yang laughed as well.

Rikimaru blamed hot water for his redness and stayed silent the whole time. Santa laughed widely and looked at him mischievously. Rikimaru rolled his eyes and turned his back towards Santa, rushing to finish as soon as possible.

It wasn’t much better in the room. Rikimaru lied down on his bed happy to finally relax after all the fuss and stress of the day, but then Santa made a point of walking around the room without his shirt and Rikimaru felt heat rising in his cheeks again. He took out the biggest towel and put it over his bad as a curtain, using too much light as an excuse. That was another mistake, because the next thing Santa was entering his bed space casually and sitting next to his legs.  
\- So, how do like it so far? – Santa asked eagerly.  
\- I like it. It’s nice, lot of room for practice.  
\- Guys are also nice, right?  
\- Yeah, they are. Most of them are very friendly. And loud.  
\- I am curious to see how skilled they really are.  
\- Me too. It looks like the competition might be tough.  
\- That’s good, I’d like that. The bigger the challenge, the better we can become. – Santa laughed.  
\- Of course you do. I didn’t expect nothing less from you.  
They smiled easily and stayed silent for a little bit. Then Santa shyly and a bit reluctantly said:  
\- Riki… Since it’s the first night tonight, can I stay here for a little bit? Just for a little while and then I’ll go to my bed, I promise.

Ah, there it is. Rikimaru was afraid of this. Santa was a bit scared of the dark and new places, so they’d often sleep together in hotel rooms and other guest rooms. It didn’t help Rikimaru getting used to it. In moments like this, he really was torn. He could never say no to Santa, he knew that much, but it was so hard on him whenever Santa was close as well. In the end he agreed, and Santa stayed with him when the lights went off, lying by his side and hugging him from behind. Rikimaru stilled his breathing and tried to relax as much as he could, not to give himself away. Afterall, it wasn’t the first time for them to share a bed and especially in an unknown environment. Santa needed him for comfort in situations like this. It didn’t make it any easier.

During the next few days, while they were preparing themselves for the first impression performance, they got to know few more boys and they got along with them nicely. They didn’t have much time since the production team had so many plans, besides regular competition with their singing and dancing they were also supposed to shoot these sort of side stories and play games, which was also super fun. They got to dress up in costumes and chase each other solving riddles and playing games. Santa and Rikimaru got separated for most of the time, so in the evening when they are both back into the room, they would excitedly exchange their experiences. Rikimaru was happy that Santa had a good time and was making friends and he smiled while he listened to Santa enthusiastically explaining the game they played that day. It was called “Who’s the werewolf?” and it was a combination of different physical and logical games in which they had to find some clues and try to guess correctly, but Santa was completely lost in translation for that part of the game. He didn’t understand half of the things other guys were talking, so he just followed others and somehow ended up in the second half of the game, where they were supposed to collect all the bags necessary for the winning recipe. Since it was more physical than the first part, he won relatively fast, and the second winner was his new friend, small Chinese guy called Liu Yu.

Generally, they were very busy during those first few days and they got together only on a few occasions in order to practice their performance and in the evenings. So no wonder Santa was feeling under the weather, he probably didn’t even eat enough. Rikimaru blamed himself for becoming complacent and careless about it, and as they were returning to the stage hall, he promised himself to take better care of Santa in the future.

When they came back, Santa apologized to everyone for halting the shooting and thanked at the same time for their care. After that mentors and trainees voted and their results were unbelievable. Rikimaru knew they would leave a good impression, both he and Santa were professionals afterall, but he never expected that it would be that good. They managed to get the most votes of them all, with Santa even getting all the votes in the hall and him just one vote less. Both were thrilled and excited for it, and Rikimaru wasn’t sure if he was happier for himself or Santa.

After that, the initial pressure was removed and they both relaxed and enjoyed other’s performances. They both ended up together in class A, and Rikimaru happily joined Santa in the seat next to him. He knew that Santa deliberately didn’t chose the sole seat on the top of the pyramid, but the second road bellow with two seats, another seat reserved for Rikimaru. Even though he knew there were no romantic or other insinuations in that gesture, the sole care that Santa always showed made him feel special and warm inside. The evening went well, and he almost completely forgot that only awhile ago, Santa was lying on the floor and he was scared shitless for him. Rikimaru relaxed and smiled, commented with Santa and just enjoyed being there.

Performances were lining up, one after the other, some good, some not so much. When the group of Chinese style dancers came up, dressed in traditional red robes, both he and Santa were amazed, the boys both danced and sang good. Santa told him one of them is Liu Yu, one of his new friends and cheered loudly. After their joint performance, mentors asked two members of the group, Liu Yu and Xue Bayi, to battle for additional impression. But then Ning Jing, one of the mentors, invited Santa to join the battle, because she wanted to see Santa dancing along the traditional Chinese music. Santa, of course, enthusiastically accepted. Rikimaru smiled and clapped his hands.

The music started and all three of the boys started dancing, all good but Santa attracting most of the attention. His movements were smooth and aligned with music. Then the song changed and new slow melody started. They all slowed down their movements and changed the rhythm, but then the most unexpected thing happened. Santa approached Liu Yu and got their arms entangled in the most natural and perfect way. Liu Yu was startled for a second but then he smiled and didn't back down from the challenge, their bodies started to move in perfect harmony, exchanging positions, cooperating and dancing like it was the most beautiful and well-practiced choreography.

Everyone was shocked and started screaming in disbelief, mentors and trainees jumping up off their seats, some boys hugged each other, everyone laughed and watched mesmerized at the scene unfolding. It was like the time froze for a moment and only Santa and Liu Yu existed on the stage, poor Xue Bayi completely forgotten. Then Santa and Liu Yu smiled to each other and disentangled and then the third song was going, much faster and all of them continued their battle with their solo performances. Liu Yu got super energized, started to jump and dance with new vigor. Santa slowed down and even stopped entirely, just watching Liu Yu’s performance and smiling warmly and gently to him. Audience was still ecstatic. Mentors and trainees all laughing and commenting loudly. All, but one.

Rikimaru was biting his lower lip. He knew the feeling all too well. He ran from it, he buried it deeply within himself, but now it was coming back in all its glory and hitting him hard. He felt it way too strongly. He was watching every move and every expression Santa was making on the stage and had only one thought in his head:  
¡^¿¿“What the fuck was that?!”


End file.
